


The Aromanticism of Aradia Megido

by TYV



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aromantic Character, Best Friends, F/M, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TYV/pseuds/TYV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia is your best friend, and she has been for as long as you can remember. Thinking back on it, probably since elementary school, when you’d had a crush on her in fourth grade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aromanticism of Aradia Megido

Aradia is your best friend, and she has been for as long as you can remember. Thinking back on it, probably since elementary school, when you’d had a crush on her in fourth grade. 

She smells like cinnamon, she listens to you without complaining, and you love her more than anyone.

Sure, there’s plenty of weird things about her, and some of them make people afraid of her. Her eyes, a shade of brown that looks like red in the light, her semi-strange way of talking, but despite these things she’s very sweet and kind once you actually converse with her. 

You didn’t have many friends before her because all of the kids had been too intimidated by you due to your heterochromia, and because of that you promised yourself to not judge anyone based on their appearance.

“Aradia,” you say, and she looks up from what she’s doing and smiles at you, nodding her head slightly, a signal for you to finish your thought. “I love you.”

\---

He’s ridiculous and funny and clumsy but yes, you do love him, but only as a friend. Romance was never a concept you could grasp well, and you suppose you’ve never felt it, and quite honestly you don’t think you ever will. But that doesn’t bother you, because you have Sollux.

You think it’s cute, how different he is from you. Sometimes he’s angry, he swears a lot, and physically he’s all skin and bones. He’s got an angular face and a flat stomach, while your face is round and soft and your stomach is chubby. You used to think it was ugly, all that chub, but with a little bit of reassurance from him you learned that you are and always have been beautiful.

You’ve known him for so long, and he means so much to you at this point. Not to an unhealthy extent, you’re sure you could function without him, but it would be very different. 

You love him for many reasons. You love his mood swings, you love his sense of humor, you love how frustrated he gets when you do puzzles together. You just love him, entirely.

You know he loves you too, for helping him calm down when he needs it, for talking him through rough moments. 

You love him, so when he says your name you raise your head, giving a quick nod that tells him to continue.

“I love you.” He says.

You laugh and smile at him, but not in a mocking way.

“Oh Sollux, I love you too.” You respond softly. You lean over the table and press a kiss to the tip of his nose.

“Did you get lipthtick on my fathe?” He half smiles back at you, rubbing at the tip of his nose in an attempt to rid of the red smudge left behind from your lips.

\---

“Did you get lipthtick on my fathe?”

Scrubbing at your nose, you try to get rid of the lipstick that may or may not have been left behind. Aradia just giggles and stands up from the small table you were both seated at to do a puzzle and motions for you to do the same. You do, and she offers you her hand.

She leads you out into the cool air of the night and walks with you slowly, down a winding road, and you look up at the sky. You used to do this a lot when you were younger, just walk aimlessly in the dark. You’re not sure why you stopped, honestly, but you don’t think about it right now. 

When you reach the end of the road, she turns around and starts heading back to your house. When you arrive you both change into your pajamas and sit down on opposite sides of your bed to talk.

These conversations are almost always reminiscing about things that both of you had experienced, like that time in seventh grade where you were kicked out of the aquarium, or in freshman year when you had switched clothes.

When you finish your chat she presses a short kiss to your lips before turning out the light. You recognize that the action is not romantic, because for as long as you’ve known her she’s delivered affection like that. You think about the first few years that you had known each other while you lay in the dark. Lost in your thoughts, you don’t notice the time slip by, and soon your breath is in rhythm with hers, and your thoughts become a dream.


End file.
